Freaking Thing About Love
by Hyugana Agustine
Summary: Kejadian aneh telah menimpa mereka, mau tidak mau Hinata maupun Naruto harus menjalani kehidupan yang berbeda. Bagiaman kisah selanjutnya silahkan mampir ya :) Bad summary :D


**Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

.

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **.**

 _Fic ini hyugana bikin karna requestan dari_ _ **krisskun12pb**_ _terima kasih sudah memberikan kepercayaan pada hyugana untuk membuat cerita seperti ini semoga sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan :) :D Dan semoga minna yang membaca fic ini suka ya. Dan maaf jika ada kata atau kalimat yang kurang enak dibaca, maklum hyugana masih dalam tahap belajar. Baiklah tanpa berbasa-basi lagi selamat membaca dan semoga suka :) ^^_

.

 **Selamat membaca :)**

 **.**

Namaku adalah Hyuga Hinata seorang gadis biasa tinggal disebuah desa terpencil yang memiliki keinginan untuk hidup layaknya orang kota diluaran sana. Selama 16 tahun aku hidup, aku sama sekali belum pernah pergi ke Kota, khususnya Kota Tokyo. Kota _metropolitan_ yang diminati oleh kebanyakan orang. Bukankah hidup yang aku jalani ini sangat menyedihkan? Kadang aku selalu merasa iri dengan teman-teman sekolahku ketika mereka membicarakan bagaimana serunya kota itu. Hah~ aku memang gadis yang tidak beruntung. Ketika mereka sibuk dengan menikmati hidup sedangkan aku disini terjebak oleh setumpuk pekerjaan guna memenuhi kehidupanku sehari-hari. Ya, aku memang seorang anak yatim piatu. Kedua orangtuaku telah meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan kereta api beberapa tahun silam.

Kejadiaannya sangat membekas dalam ingatanku dimana waktu itu mereka hendak pulang dan akan membawaku ke kota. Sayang seribu sayang nasib baik tidak memihakku, Tuhan terlalu sayang pada Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Mereka pergi dengan meninggalkan sebuah kedai ramen padaku. Ya keluargaku memang tidak memiliki harta yang melimpah hanya kedai sederhana yang sudah memenuhi kebutuhan kami. Selama ini, sehabis pulang dari sekolah aku selalu menjaga kedai berjualan ramen setiap harinya. Lalu setelah itu dari pukul 10:00 malam setelah tutup kedai aku lanjut belajar sampai pukul setengah 12:00 malam. Lelah memang lelah setiap hari harus beraktivitas seperti itu. Namun bukan saatnya untuk aku menyerah dengan hal itu. Aku harus bangkit meningkatkan taraf hidupku lebih baik lagi.

Tapi namanya juga di desa pembeli yang datang ke kedai bisa dihitung oleh jari, meskipun begitu aku harus tetap bersyukur masih ada rezeki yang datang padaku walaupun itu tidak seberapa. Hidupku memang sudah sendirian sejak meninggalnya kedua orang tuaku, maka dari itu tak jarang banyak tetangga disekitar rumah selalu membantuku mereka merasa kasian juga padaku.

Bagaimanapun aku harus tetap pergi ke kota untuk meningkatkan derajat hidupku selama ini. Memang sih kata orang tinggal dikota itu keras tak seperti di desa yang tenang dan damai, tetapi aku akan tetap pergi kesana bagaimanapun caranya.

"Mbak pesan ramen 1 porsi ya" ku dengar seseorang memesan ramenku hari ini. Ku tengokan kearahnya ternyata dia adalah Yamanaka Ino, sahabatku "masak sendiri sana" keluhku selalu saja pelanggan pertamaku gadis blonde ini.

"Haha jangan begitu dong. Kamu masih bermimpi untuk bisa ke kota ya?" Pertanyaan yang selalu aku dengar dari mulutnya dan tentu jawabannya sudah pasti "iya" kan?

"Bagaimana jika sekarang kau buatkan aku ramen dulu, aku punya sesuatu yang menarik untuk ditawarkan loh" ucapnya lagi membuatku menatap malas padanya. Paling-paling gadis ini tengah membual "aku sedang tidak membual" oohhh apakah dia bisa membaca pikiranku? "Cepat sana buatkan" tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung membuat seporsi ramen untuknya.

Ino tengah duduk nyaman seraya menunggu ramen yang sedang aku buatkan. Dari sorot matanya aku sama sekali tidak menemukan kebohongan apapun. Apa mungkin sekarang dia serius ya?

"Silahkan nikmati ramennya nona" ujarku seraya tersenyum ramah layaknya pelayan dan pembeli.

"Begitu dong, manis... jadii begini tadi sepulang sekolah akukan tidak langsung pulang nah tanpa sengaja aku mendengar Kakashi- _sensei_ membicrakan tentang beasiswa ke Tokyo High School" ujarnya menjelaskan maksud ia datang kesini "ohh..."

"Hanya itu reaksimu? Aku kira kau akan berteriak kegir_"

"Kkkkkyyyaaaaaaaa BENARR BENARKAH ITU? AAHHHH INO-CHAN AKU HARUS MENDAPATKANNYA AKU HARUS MENDAPATKANYAAAAAAAAA"

"Aku salah tentangmu"

Tanpa sadar aku berteriak begitu saja pada Ino untung kedai sedang sepi, aku tidak usah repot-repot menahan malu toh hanya Ino sendiri yang ada disini. Hah~ memang kedaiku selalu sepi mengingat desa ini jarang sekali dilalui oleh kendaraan bahkan akses masuknyapun susah tak heran jika selalu sepi seperti ini.

"Aku selesai, ramen buatanmu enak. Ini uangnya, jaa"

Akhirnya gadis itu pergi juga meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar semangkok ramen yang ku jual hari ini.

.

Keesokan paginya dengan penuh semangat juang yang tinggi aku berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali demi menanyakan beasiswa yang kemarin aku dengar dari Ino. Langkah kaki semakin cepat ketika gedung sederhana tempat biasa aku menuntut ilmu sudah terlihat.

Akhirnya aku telah sampai ditempat tujuan, bukan kelas melainkan ruang guru. Ku edarkan pandangan mencari sosok Kakashi _sensei_ yang kebetulan beliau adalah wali kelasku. Nah itu dia tepat dipojok ruangan tengah membaca novel kegemarannya, entahlah novel apa yang jelas aku sering melihatnya membaca buku itu.

"Ano... o...ohayo gozaimasu sensei" ucapku menyapanya.

Kakashi _sensei_ yang melihat kehadiranku mengalihkan padangannya "Ya ada apa Hyuga-san? Ini masih pagi tapi kau sudah ada disekolah? Hhmm... bagus bagus"

"Eemm arigato, saya datang kesini untuk menanyakan beasiswa"

"Beasiswa?" tanya Kakashi _sensei_ seolah kaget dengan ucapanku barusan "maksudmu beasiswa untuk bisa sekolah ke Tokyo?" tanyanya lagi, akupun langsung mengangguk mantap tidak ada keraguan.

"Tapi... sayang beasiswanya kemarin sudah didapatkan oleh Sara"

"APAA?" tanpa sadar aku berteriak "go...gomennasai. Ja...jadi beasiswanya sudah tidak ada?" tanyaku lagi untuk memastikan kebenaran itu.

"Eeummm... dana beasiswa untuk bisa bersekolah ke Tokyo memang untuk 1 orang" jelas Kakasi _sensei_ lagi. Kakiku terasa lemas mendengar penuturannya, benarkah apa yang aku dengar ini? Ternyata sampai kapanpun aku tidak bisa pergi ke kota "baiklah _sensei_ arigato gozaimasu. Saya permisi dulu" dengan langkah gontai aku pergi dari ruangan itu.

Lagi-lagi bukan kelas yang menjadi tujuanku, melainkan atap sekolah. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri dari keterpurukan ini. Ternyata impianku untuk bisa ke kota lenyap sudah. Semua hanyalah angan-angan belaka saja, biarkanlah itu menjadi sebuah mimpi terbesarku yang entah kapan bisa aku capai.

.

Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang siswa menengah atas berumur 17 tahun. Diusiaku yang terbilang masih muda aku sudah dituntut untuk melakukan berbagai pekerjaan yang sama sekali tidak aku mengerti. Bisnislah, keuanganlah, untung, rugi semua harus sudah aku kuasai. Aku terlahir dari kalangan orang kaya, bukannya sombong tapi pada dasarnya memang itulah kenyataannya. Meskipun begitu aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkan hal ini harus terjadi padaku.

Aku menginginkan hidup bebas seperti halnya remaja lain, berjalan-jalan bersama teman, menghabiskan waktu dengan teman dan lain sebagainya. Jujur aku sangat ingin sekali pergi ke sebuah desa dimana setiap mata memandang hanya ada hamparan pepohonan hijau yang rindang, gunung-gunung, sungai yang airnya mengalir dengan tenang aku ingin melihat semuanya. Menjernihkan pikiran dari segala makanan berbau bisnis ini.

Aku tinggal di kota bernama Tokyo, kediamanku disebelah timur kota ini. Setiap mata memandang hanya ada gedung-degung pencakar langit yang menjulang tinggi. Aku sudah jengah melihatnya. Duduk dibangku sekolah menengah atas ternyata tidak semudah dugaanku. Apalagi Tou-san yang menyekolahkanku disini, tempat dimana khusus untuk seorang penerus perusahaan. Tapi jangan heran ada beberapa siswa yang bukan penerus perusahaan juga bisa bersekolah disini, dengan bantuan beasiswa tentunya.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya pagi ini aku kembali dicekoki dengan pelajaran yang sama sekali tidak aku sukai. Pelajaran menghitung, ya aku sangat tidak menyukainya. Andai 1 hari saja aku bisa pergi dari sini aku akan sangat bersyukur sekali meninggalkan kehidupan yang rumit ini dan aku hanya akan menikmati hidup dengan memandang alam ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu indah.

Tapi itu hanya mimpi belaka, aku tidak bisa pergi ke desa dimana terdapat pemandangan yang sangat menyejukan jiwa, karna pasti orangtuaku tidak mengijinkannya. Hah~ semua ini membuatku muak saja.

Ku tengokan kesamping kanan, setidaknya masih ada dia gadis musim semi yang aku sukai. Beruntungnya aku karna bisa mendapatkan dia. Kenapa aku menyebutnya gadis musim semi? Karna rambutnya berwarna pink, namanya adalah Sakura secantik bunga Sakura dan aku sangat menyukainya. Dia cantik, baik dan juga tangguh. Ahh dia begitu sempurna dimataku. Hanya dialah yang mampu membuatku sedikit melupakan beban hidup yang aku jalani ini.

Ya hanya sedikit dan hanya sementara. Aku menginginkan pergi ke desa... apa aku pergi saja ya? Hahh aku bisa gila...

.

.

.

Malam ini langit menampakan diri tidak seperti biasanya sangat gelap dan mencekam. Tidak hanya itu bulan yang muncul kali ini juga serasa ada yang berbeda, ya dan benar saja menurut berita yang beredar bahwa malam ini pada pukul 00:00 tepat akan terjadi gerhana bulan. Pemberitaan ini sudah menyebar luas kesegala penjuru dunia. Banyak dari mereka yang mencemaskan kejadian alam ini.

Bagaimana jika matahari dan bulan selamanya menyatu? Pasti dunia akan gelap seterusnyakan? Pemikiran itulah yang ditakuti oleh kebanyakan dari mereka.

Tinggal beberapa jam lagi menuju fenomena alam yang langka ini, perasaan cemas dan takut sudah melanda pada mereka semua. Sebagian dari mereka berkumpul bersama keluarga masing-masing menghindari presepsi yang mungkin saja terjadi. Hah~ pemikiran mereka sudah terlampau jauh.

3...

2...

1...

Gerhana bulan akhirnya datang terjadi. Bulan tertutupi oleh matahari sepenuhnya, namun gerhana bulan kali ini berbeda. Ada yang menyebutnya dengan _blood moon_ atau gerhana bulan merah darah. Kenapa disebut demikian? Karena bulan menampilkan warna merah seperti darah.

Fenomena ini pernah terjadi beberapa tahun silam dimana ketika bulan menampilkan warna merah seperti darah maka jiwa kedua insan akan bertukar. Kejadian aneh itu terjadi secara turun temurun dalam garis keturunan keluarga Hyuga.

Angin malam ini berhembus dengan kencang menerbangkan setiap pohon yang sedang tegak berdiri. Suasana mencekam serasa mendukung bagaimana kejadian beberapa tahun silam akan terjadi lagi malam ini. Gadis keturunan Hyuga satu-satunya itu tidak mengetahui tentang fakta besar yang akan terjadi padanya. Ia tengah tertidur lelap dengan mimpi-mimpinya pergi ke kota lagi.

Sedang disudut kota seorang pemuda juga tengah memimpikan apa yang menjadi keinginannya selama ini. Ya pergi ke desa untuk menjernihkan kepala dari beban kehidupan yang terasa menyesakannya.

Bulan purnama merah darah telah sempurna, angin berhembus dengan kencang lagi menerbangkan jiwa mereka menuju jasad yang lain. Sebuah fenomena langka dan kejadian aneh terulang kembali. Kejadian yang sebelumnya pernah terjadi dalam keluarga Hyuga saat datangnya gerhana bulan berwarna merah darah maka jiwa keturunan Hyuga akan pergi dari jasadnya terbawa oleh angin dan bertempat tinggal pada jasad seseorang yang memiliki keinginan kuat sama sepertinya. Tidak ada yang mengetahui hal ini selain para leluhur yang merahasiakannya. Mereka meyakini jika kejadian beberapa tahun silam tidak akan terulang kembali. Namun nyatanya mereka salah, kejadian itu telah kembali membuat hidup seorang gadis akan terasa berbeda setelah kejadian ini.

Bulan purnama telah menghilang beberapa detik yang lalu. Mereka tidak mengetahui kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Keduanya masih nyaman bergelung dengan selimut tebal mereka seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

.

 **Naruto POV**

Pagi hari telah datang, suara burung didahan pohon mengganggu tidur nyenyakku. Perlahan kedua mataku membuka menyesuaikan dengan cahaya hangat sang surya yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar. Ketika mataku terbuka dengan sempurna, hanya ruangan asing yang kulihat pertama kali. Ini bukan kamarku, dimana aku sekarang? Apakah aku masih bermimpi.

 **Plakk!** "Aww" terasa sakit, ini benar-benar nyata. Tapi aku tidak tahu ini dimana, sebuah kamar kecil namun rapih ini bukanlah kamarku.

 **Brakk!** "Ohayo Hinata-chan" ucap seorang gadis berambut blonde masuk keruangan ini. Dia siapa ya? sebelumnya aku tidak pernah mengenalnya. _'Hinata? Apa maksudnya? Aku Naruto bukan Hinata'_

"Hinata kenapa kamu bengong saja? Ayo cepat bersiap berangkat kesekolah"

 _'Gadis itu siapa sih? Dari tadi memanggilku Hinata... Hinata memang siapa Hinata?'_ Lanjutku lagi seraya beranjak dari ranjang.

Namun keanehan hinggap padaku ketika melihat pantulan diriku sendiri dikaca besar didepan sana "HAHHH AKU DIMANA? DAN...DAN SIAPA KAU?" Tanpa sadar aku berteriak begitu keras membuat gadis blonde itu kembali masuk kedalam kamar "diamm kau Hinata... cepat mandiiii sana."

"Hinata? Aaaarrrrgggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Tidak, kenapa aku berubah menjadi seorang perempuan? Ada apa sebenarnya denganku? Ini tidak masuk akal, aku yakin semalam aku masih berada dirumah. Tapi kenapa sekarang aku berada ditempat yang berbeda? Tuhan apa yang terjadi padaku?

Tanpa memikirkan hal lain lagi akupun mengikuti arahan gadis blonde tadi, bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Entahlah apa yang akan aku lakukan nanti sekarang kita ikuti saja permainannya.

Aku sudah berada dikamar mandi, tiba-tiba saja kurasakan wajahku memerah melihat yang seharusnya tidak ku lihat. Tapiii heeiii bukankah sekarang tubuh ini menjadi miliku? Ahhh entahlah lebih baik aku bergegas.

.

 **Hinata POV**

Nyaman, itulah yang kurasakan. Tidurku terasa nyeyak berada diatas kasur empuk seperti ini. Tunggu, perasaan ranjangku tidak terlalu luas otomatis aku langsung membuka kedua mataku melihat kesekitaran yang begitu asing bagiku. Ruangan yang begitu luas untuk ukuran sebuah kamar serta nuansa yang mewah juga barang-barang yang biasanya dimiliki oleh seorang anak laki-laki ada disana. Sebenarnya aku dimana ya?

Aku turun dari ranjang untuk melihat-lihat lebih luas lagi ruangan ini, aku tidak bermimpikan? Tidak, aku merasakan ini nyata ko. Tunggu... kenapa badanku terasa tinggi dan tegap ya? Kaca... kaca aku membutuhkannya. Disana aku melihat bayangan orang lain yang terpantul. Sosok pemuda jangkung, berkulit tan, rambut kuning, tiga garis mirip kucing dimasing-masing pipinya serta iris sapphire yang begitu indah.

"SIAPAAA KAU" kenapa dia menuruti gayaku ya. Tunggu kenapa suaraku berubah menjadi laki-laki? Jangan-jangan... aku berubah menjadi dia? AAAKKKKHHHHHHHHHH TTTIIIDDDDDAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK...

.

Naruto yang berada didalam tubuh Hinata sekarang sudah berada didalam kelas yang biasa Hinata asli tempati. Suasana yang terasa asing ini membuat Naruto merasa tidak nyaman ditambah dengan seragam sekolahnya. Tentu saja ia tidak terbiasa memakai rok ke sekolah, tapi apa boleh buat keanehan inilah yang mengharuskan ia mengenakannya.

"Hinata kenapa kamu diam saja? Biasanyakan kau selalu uring-uringan mencari tahu bagaimana caranya untuk pergi ke kota"

 _'Hah? Apa maksudnya? Apakah gadis ini menginginkan pergi ke kota? Dan juga nama dia siapa sih'_ "A...ano ka...kamu siapa?" ujarnya membuat perempatan muncul didahi Ino **Bllleettakk!** Ino menjitak kepala lavendernya "aku Ino baka... kenapa kau jadi aneh sih Hinta. Sudah ya aku mau kekantin dulu jika berada disini terus aku bisa-bisa ketularan keanehanmu itu" Ino pergi darisana meninggalkan Hinata aka Naruto sendirian disana.

"I...ittaiiii. Gadis itu kasar sekali, huh" gumamnya mengelus kepala yang terkena jitakan Ino.

Sedetik kemudian Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah luar jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan yang begitu indah. Gunung-gunung terlihat jelas disana membuat ia tidak bisa mengalihkan lagi tatapannya.

Sedangkan ditempat lain Hinata asli yang berada didalam tubuh Naruto sudah berada disekolahnya juga. Terasa asing, Hinata tidak tahu harus bagaimana berada disekolah besar ini. Tatapannya menatap kesekitaran dimana semua penghuni kelas hampir sudah datang.

"Naruto-kun, pulang nanti kita main yu. Ada barang yang aku inginkan loh"

 _'Naruto-kun? Jadi namanya Naruto. Hhhmm aku baru tahu, karena tadi aku diantar oleh supir yang memanggilku Tuan muda. Hahh~ sekarang apa lagi, siapa sebenarya gadis berambut pink ini? Apa dia pacarnya? Bisa saja, dia begitu cantik'_ batin Hinata yang terus menatap gadis asing didepannya.

"NARUTO-KUN" bentaknya membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunan "Ah... gomen gomen... tapi siapa kamu?" pertanyaan bodoh, tapi biarlah Hinata juga ingin tahu namanya.

 **Bbblleettkkk!** Lagi-lagi Hinatapun mengalami nasib yang sama dengan Naruto asli disana "Aku Haruno Sakura, pacarmu bakaaaa. Iihhh aneh masa kamu lupa sama pacar sendiri. Aku benci padamu" rengek Sakura dan berlalu dari sana membuat Hinata mematung tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

 _'Benar apa dugaanku. Ternyata dia adalah pacarnya. Gawattt aku sudah merusak hubungan orang lain'_ batinnya histeris _'tunggu suasana ini, apa aku sedang ada di kota?. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ino kota memang memiliki bangunan-bangunan tinggi. Selama perjalanan aku datang kesekolah mewah ini aku melihat bangunan-bangunan itu. Apa mimpiku sudah tercapai? Ahhh entahlah aku bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang'_

Istirahat dikedua sekolah yang berbeda itu tengah berlangsung, Hinata maupun Naruto hanya diam seorang diri dikelasnya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Teman-teman mereka berduapum menganggap kelakuan mereka hari ini begitu aneh tidak seperti biasanya. Tentu saja itu bukanlah Hinata dan Naruto yang asli.

 **Tttuuttt... ttuutt...**  
 **Klik!**

"Moshi-moshi"

 **'Kau Hinatakan?'**

"Dan kau Narutokan?"

 **'Bisa kita ketemu dan menjelaskan semua ini?'**

"Baiklah besok jam 3 sore aku tunggu di perbatasan"

.

 **Naruto POV**

Senja mulai kembali turun, pemandangan langit yang begitu indah. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagiku melihat langit bermandikan warna oranye dan lavender. Dua warna mendominasi segala keindahan yang aku lihat. Hatiku merasa damai melihatnya. Impianku untuk tinggal didesa kini telah terwujud. Tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Tidak habis dipikir bagaimana bisa aku bertukar tubuh dengan gadis desa yang sama sekali tidak aku ketahui. Dia memiliki mata secantik bulan, berambut lavender panjang dan berkulit putih mulus. Gadis sederhana tapi dia lumayan cantik juga.

Aahhh benar seharusnya aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Bagimana dengan Sakura? Apa dia melakukan hal aneh padanya? Bagaimana jika nanti dia membenciku? Aaarrgghhhh aku bisa gila memikirkan hal aneh ini. Semua yang terjadi hari ini tidak masuk diakal.

Jam bergerak semakin cepat. Senja telah berubah menjadi malam. Tubuhku merasa aneh, kepalaku terasa sakit bagaikan ada ribuan jarum menusuk-nusuknya. Pandanganku mulai memburam aku tidak sanggup menerima rasa sakit ini. Ku cengkram rambut lavender ini erat mencoba meringankan rasa sakitnya. Namun sia-sia saja aku tidak bisa menahannya... sampaiii pandanganku menggelap.

 **Jllebb!** Sakit, itulah yang aku rasakan. Sepertinya beberapa menit sudah berlalu, aku mencoba membuka mataku kembali. Pertama kali yang aku lihat adalah sebuah cahaya. Cahaya lampu yang rasanya tidak asing lagi.

Apa sekarang aku sudah kembali kerumah? Kulirikan pandangan kesegala penjuru ruangan. Dan benar saja sekarang aku tengah berada didalam kamarku sendiri, akupun langsung bangkit mencari kaca dan melihat pantulan diriku. Alhasil ini benar-benar tubuhku sendiri.

"Yyyyyeeaahhhh... AKU KEMBAALIIIIIIIIIIIII" teriakku tanpa sadar. Tunggu kenapa bisa seperti ini ya? Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ahh yang penting sekarang aku sudah kembali. Kulihat banyak pesan masuk dari Sakura. Kubuka satu persatu perasaan cemas menghantuiku sekarang.

 ** _"Kenapa kau berubah"_**

 ** _"Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi"_**

 ** _"Aku terkejut saat kau tidak mengenaliku"_**

 ** _"Apakah kau sudah tidak ingin bersamaku?"_**

 ** _"Kenapa tidak dibalas? Benar, ternyata kau membenciku"_**

Gawattt! Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Sakura. Akupun langsung melesat pergi untuk menemuinya.

.

 **Teng... nong...** aku sudah ada di kediaman Haruno. Aku takut jika seseorang yang merasuki tubuhku ini telah berbuat tidak mengenakan padanya.

 **Cklekk!** Pintu didepanku terdengar dibuka menampilkan Sakura yang menatapku tajam. Dia melewatiku begitu saja dan berdiri membelakangiku.

"Sakura-chan"

"Kenapa baru sekarang? Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu hari ini HAHH? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Ujar Sakura yang kini membalikan badannya menatapku.

Aku terbelalak apa yang sudah gadis itu lakukan terhadapnya? Jika aku menjelaskan semuanya apa dia akan mengerti?

"Gomen... aku tidak bermaksud buruk terhadapmu hari ini"

"Khehh... kau tidak seperti biasanya. Teman sekelaspun menganggap kau aneh hari ini. Kau pendiam, tidak banyak bicara, acuh dan ohh ya kau seolah tidak mengenali semua orang"

Lama aku tidak menjawab ucapannya itu aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Benar saja jika gadis yang tidak kukenal itu sudah membuat kehidupan berantakanku menjadi semakin berantakan. Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku?

"Gomen... jika aku menjelaskan apa kau akan mengerti? Memang ini gila dan tidak masuk akal. Tapi memang ini kenyataannya, tepat siang tadi tubuh ini bukanlah milikku. Akupun tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi."

Kulihat Sakura mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Wajar saja semua kejadian yang menimpakaku tadi siang tidak akan bisa dipercaya.

"Apa aku akan percaya? Kau hanya berkata omong kosong saja"

Sakura kembali berjalan melewatiku masuk kedalam rumahnya lagi. Aku hanya terdiam menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Sejak awal memang kehiduapanku sudah berantakan dan hanya karna kejadian aneh ini semuanya semakin kacau. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa hidupku seperti ini.

.

 **Hinata POV**

Aku membuka kedua mataku. Pemandangan yang pertama aku lihat adalah ruangan yang tidak asing lagi bagiku. Perasaan sakit apa itu tadi? Aku berjalan menatap pantulan diriku dikaca. Aku sudah kembali pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi. Seorang pemuda yang aku temui tadi siang sama sekali tidak aku kenal. Dia hidup dikota, mempunyai kehidupan yang sangat jauh berbeda denganku. Kulirikan jam menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Aku lupa seharusnya jam segini aku berada dikedai menjual ramen untuk memenuhi kehidupanku.

 **Brakk!** Seseorang mengejutkanku.

"Hinataaaaaaa" **brugg!** Ada apa dengannya? Tidak biasanya dia memelukku seperti ini.

"I...ino-chan ada apa?"

"Hinataa apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu hari ini?" Aku mengerutkan dahi mendengar ucapannya. Aku tidak terbentur apa-apa Ino tapi siang tadi tubuh ini bukanlah milikku.

"Aku tidak terbentur sesuatu ko. Memangnya ada apa denganku?"

"Kau bersikap anehh... kau seperti seorang pria. Kau yang biasanya diam hari ini kau banyak bicara tentang keindahan desa. Dan kau juga melupakan mimpimu untuk pergi ke kota seolah kau sudah tinggal disana begitu lama. Hari ini kau meracau tidak jelas Hinata. Aku lihat sekarang kau tidak membuka kedai, karna khawatir makanaya aku datang kesini" jelas Ino menceritakan tentang apa yang sudah tubuhku lakukan hari ini.

"Ino-chan apa kamu mempercayaiku?"

"Aku selalu percaya padamu"

Baiklah akan aku jelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi padaku.

"I...ino-chan sebenarnya siang tadi tubuhku bukanlah milikku. Ada orang lain yang masuk kedalamnya"

Ku lihat Ino hanya terdiam. Benar saja dia tidak mempercayaiku. Hal ini memang gila dan tidak masuk diakal.

"Hah? Ahahahaha kau bercandakan Hinata?"

"Tidak aku serius Ino"

"Ahahha sepertinya kau demam. Lebih baik kau tidurlah. Aku pulang dulu"

Diapun pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Wajar saja dia tidak percaya, entah dia terkejut atau apa yang jelas ekspresi gadis itu sulit untukku baca.

.

.

.

Hari telah berganti lagi peristiwa aneh yang terjadi kemarin kini terulang kembali. Ketika mata terbuka dipagi hari kehidupan asing telah menyambut mereka. Entah penyebab apa yang menjadikan mereka bisa sampai berganti tubuh seperti itu. Hinata maupun Naruto tidak mengetahui sama sekali tentang hal ini.

Sakura yang sudah mendengar penjelasan Naruto tadi malam menatap kearahnya. Lagi-lagi dia melihat kelakuan Naruto yang tidak biasanya. Diapun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Naruto-kun?"

"A...aahhh Sakura-san. Ada apa?"

 _'San? Apa yang dikatanya malam tadi benar? Dia kembali berubah, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mempercayainya'_

"Tidak apa-apa hanya ingin menyapamu saja. Jaa" ujarnya berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang sebenarnya itu adalah Hinata.

 _'Dia sama sekali tidak menegahku pergi'_ racau Sakura dalam hati melirik sekilas pacarnya itu.

Begitupun ditempat lain. Ino yang notabenya adalah sahabat terdekat Hinata kembali menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Apa benar yang dikatakannya tadi malam? Tapi apa itu masuk diakal? Tubuhnya disiang hari bukalah miliknya? Dan untuk membuktikan Ino berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Hinata-chan"

"Yoo Ino-san. Ada apa?"

 _'Ada apa dengan cengirannya itu. Dia tidak seperti biasanya. Apa dia berpura-pura ya?'_

"Hinata kenapa kau tidak berjualan ramen lagi?"

"A...aahhh aku sedang lelah saja makanya tidak jualan hehehe"

 _'Tentu saja jawaban itu bohong. Mana mungkin Hinata tidak berjualan dengan alasan lelah. Diakan selalu bersemangat'_

"Baiklah. Jaa"

Kedua gadis itu semakin bingung dengan kelakuan orang terdekat mereka.

.

Hari ini seperti yang sudah dijanjikan mereka akan bertemu satu sama lain dengan tubuh palsu mereka.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2:45 sore. Naruto yang ada ditubuh Hinata tengah menunggu tubuh aslinya di perbatasan. Sesekali dia menatap jam yang tertera dilayar ponsel lavender yang bukan miliknya.

 **Ddrrttt...** ponselnya bergetar ada sebuah pesan masuk tertera disana.

 ** _"Gomen... sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang. Teman-temanmu mengajakku bermain entah kemana karna aku tidak bisa menolaknya dan mereka memaksaku terpaksa aku mengikuti mereka"_** isi pesan yang dia baca.

"Pasti mereka mengajak tubuhku bermain billiard lagi. Ya sudahlah terserah saja.

.

Ini sudah 1 bulan berlalu dan keanehan itu terus berlanjut. Bahkan mereka selalu berkomunikasi lewat ponsel yang mereka miliki. Selama itu mereka mulai terbiasa, ketika membuka mata dipagi hari hanya ada kehidupan asing yang akan mereka jalani dan ketika senja mulai turun mereka akan kembali normal. Mereka telah menjalaninya seolah hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka. Hari ini adalah hari minggu tentu saja kegiatan sekolah sedang libur sekarang. Hinata maupun Naruto yang mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan aneh itu kini hanya menerimanya dengan pasrah. Keduanya bahkan tidak tahu harus mengembalikan tubuh normal mereka seperti apa.

Hari ini Naruto yang sudah berada didalam tubuh Hinata hanya bermalas-malasan ditempat tidur yang jarang sekali dia lakukan. Di satu sisi dia merasa bersyukur karna adanya kejadian ini akhirnya dia bisa terbebas dengan segala pekerjaan yang melandanya di kota.

"Tidak apa-apakan jika aku melihat-lihat ponselnya? Tohh sudah satu bulan ini ponselnya jadi milikku jugakan?" gumamnya seraya mengotak-ngatik ponsel Hinata.

Dia membuka sebuah galeri, dimana foto-foto Hinata tersimpan. Pria itu sedikit tersenyum melihat berbagai gaya yang gadis itu lakukan. Tanpa sadar dia bergumam "manisnya"

"Eehh apa yang aku katakan? Eemmm tapi jika dipikir-pikir dia memang cantik juga sih" gumamnya lagi masih melihat-lihat fotret Hinata.

Kini dia berlaih pada sebuah memo, karna penasaran dia membukanya. Ada beberapa tulisan dengan tanggal yang berbeda-beda. Naruto membuka salah satunya.

17-08-20**

 _ **Seperti biasa hari ini aku hanya membuka kedai walaupun aku tahu tak banyak pembeli yang datang kekedai sederhanaku ini. Tapi meskipun begitu aku hanya ingin mencari uang untuk pergi ke kota. Memang hanya mimpi sederhana tapi jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya itu akan mimpi terbesarku.**_

"Ohh jadi dia menginginkan pergi ke kota? Apa aku harus membantunya membuka kedai ya? Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa memasak ramen meskipun itu adalah makanan kesuakaanku"

.

Hinata yang berada di tubuh Naruto sudah disibukan dengan setumpuk buku-buku yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia baca dan sekarang terpaksa harus ia pelajari.

"Apa Naruto setiap hari selalu melakukan hal ini? Ternyata jadi orang kaya itu berat juga ya" gumam Hinata. Iapun beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan-jalan diruangan itu.

Sama halnya dengan Naruto, Hinata kini juga tengah melihat-lihat isi ponsel pria itu. Dia duduk dikursi seraya memainkan ponselnya.  
Tanpa sadar dia membuka sebuah galeri. Tak banyak foto yang tertera disana, tanpa sengaja pandangannya menangkap sebuah album yang bernama **"kenangan"** dia membukanya. Kedua mata itu terbelalak sempurna melihat foto-foto didalamnya. Seharusnya dia sudah tahu jika pemuda itu memang telah memiliki kekasih dan kenapa dia sekarang merasa kacau setelah melihat fotret kebersamaan mereka? Bukannya wajar ya sepasang kekasih melakukan sesi foto seperti itu?

"Ada apa denganku? Dari awalkan aku sudah tahu jika dia memang sudah memiliki kekasih. Apa... apa aku_?"

.

"Hinata?" Ujar seseorang yang tidak ia kenal.

Naruto yang berada ditubuh Hinata menengok keasal suara. Disana terlihat nenek tua masuk kedalam kamarnya. Naruto terbengong melihat senyumannya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui siapa sebenarnya wanita tua itu. Dia hanya diam mematung melihat nenek itu duduk tepat didepannya.

"Ternyata kamu bukan Hinata cucuku ya?"

 _'Cucu? Aahhh benar saja iris lavender pucat itu sama dengan gadis ini'_

Wanita tua itu kembali tersenyum "apakah kamu terkejut dengan ini semua nak?" Ujarnya lagi dan hal itu sukses membuat Naruto terkejut _'apa beliau tahu apa yang sedang terjadi?'_ Racau Naruto tak bisa mengeluarkan satu patah katapun.

"Eemmmm wajar saja kamu terkejut. Kau tahu kejadian ini memang sudah turun temurun dalam keluarga Hyuga. Dimana jika gerhana bulan berwarna merah darah terjadi maka jiwa gadis keturunan Hyuga akan berpindah dengan seseorang yang memiliki keinginan yang kuat sama sepertinya. Kau ingat nak ketika 1 bulan yang lalu gerhana langka itu datang? Maka angin akan berhembus dengan kencang, langit menampilkan hitam pekat dan saat itulah jiwa kalian akan bertepi pada tubuh yang berbeda. Aku datang kesini untuk memastikan bahwa berita yang aku dengar salah mengenai cucuku. Tapi sepertinya berita itu benar. Kau bukan Hyuga Hinata cucukukan? Jadi siapa namamu nak? Apakah kau seorang pemuda atau gadis?"

Mendengar penjelasan dari wanita tua itu membuat Naruto seakan tidak percaya. Mana mungkin ada kejadian aneh seperti itu yang turun menurun dalam sebuah keluarga. Tapi jika dipikir lagi memang pada kenyataannya ini sudah terjadi dan menimpa padanya.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun. Aku tinggal di kota Tokyo dan aku memang mempunyai keinginan untuk bisa datang ke desa. Jadi karna keinginan ini aku berubah menjadi Hinata? Apakah semua bisa kembali normal?" Ujar Naruto bersuara.

"Aahh jadi kau seorang pemuda. Pantas saja kalian bertukar karna cucuku memiliki keinginan yang kuat untuk bisa pergi ke kota. Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengembalikan kalian menjadi normal lagi"

"Apa itu nek?"

"Kalian harus berciuman tepat dijam 12 malam dibawah cahaya bulan"

"A...APAAA NEK BER...BERCIUMAN? Aku belum pernah melakukan hal itu meskipun aku memiliki seorang kekasih ta...tapi hal itu belum pernah aku lakukan"

"Yahh memang hanya itu satu-satunya cara. Jika kalian lawan jenis memang harus dengan cara itu"

.

Setelah peninggalan wanita tua tadi Naruto masih tidak bisa berpikir jernih bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berciuman dengan seseorang yang tidak pernah ia kenal? Apa nenek itu gila? Apa dia tengah mempermainkannya? Tapi bagaimana jika cara itu berhasil? "Aaarrrggghhhhhh aku bisa gila. Aku harus memberitahukan hal ini padanya"

Buru-buru Naruto mengirimi sms pada Hinata untuk memberitahukan hal itu.

Sama dengan Naruto setelah Hinata membaca pesan masuk darinya dia membelalakan matanya lebar "bagaimana bisa aku berciuman dengannya? Pacaranpun tidak pernah dan sekarang harus... aaarrgghhhh kenapa apakah tidak ada cara lain?"

.

Setelah 1 minggu berlalu mereka bisa mempertimbangkan apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk bisa kembali normal lagi. Hanya ada 1 cara mau tidak mau Hinata dan Naruto harus melakukan hal itu.

Langit sudah berwarna menjadi gelap. Disaat semua orang jatuh terlelap kedua remaja itu berjalan menyusuri perjalanan untuk sampai diperbatasan. Mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu langsung disana.

Setelah sekian lama Naruto dan Hinata akan bertemu dan bertatap muka satu sama lain. Perasaan canggung sangat dirasakan oleh Hinata. Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis sepertinya harus keluar tengah malam seperti ini?

"Apa aku pulang saja ya? Aku tidak bisa menemuinya" gumam Hinata yang sudah setengah jalan.

 **Ddrrttt...** ponselnya bergetar menandakan pesan masuk.

 _ **"Aku sudah diperbatasan. Kau dimana?"**_ Isi pesannya. Degup jantung sudah berpacu dengan cepat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah dirasakannya sekarang.

Jaraknya yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi menatap kedepannya dimana iris lavendernya menangkap sosok yang selama ini sudah menampung jiwanya. Sosok pemuda bertubuh tegap dengan iris sapphire yang menyejukan hati menunggu kedatangannya.

Mendengar seseorang mendekat kearahnya Naruto menengokan wajah kesisi kanan. Disana ia menangkap seorang gadis berambut lavender juga tengah menatap kearahnya.

Perlahan mereka berdua berjalan mendekat kearah masing-masing. Pandangan mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi mereka untuk memandang wajah satu sama lain dengan pemilik aslinya. Degupan jantung mereka terdengar begitu cepat. Angin malam menemani pertemuan mereka kali ini.

"Hyuga Hinata?" Tanya Naruto memastikan ketika mereka sudah berhadapan.

"Ha'i. Anda Uzumaki Naruto?" Tanya Hinata balik dengan formal. Naruto mengangguk menjawabnya.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11:30 malam, itu artinya tidak banyak waktu tersisa untuk mereka.

"Apakah kamu sebelumnya pernah melakukan hal 'ini'? "  
Mendengar Naruto mengatakannya membuat Hinata merona. Dia tahu pembicaraan itu mengarah kemana.

"Ha'i ini pertama kalinya bagiku"

"Apakah kamu rela memberikannya padaku?"

"Ya jika itu yang membuat kita harus kembali normal."

"Emm... baiklah"

Perlahan Naruto berjalan lebih dekat pada Hinata. Hinata yang mengerti menutup kedua matanya erat menyambut sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lakukan. Tanpa ada yang tahu Hinata maupun Naruto mati-matian menahan kegelisahan yang melanda hati mereka. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu satu sama lain dan pertemuan ini juga mengharuskan mereka untuk melakukan hal yang sama sekali belum pernah mereka lakukan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri rona merah hadir diwajah masing-masing. Sekuat tenaga Naruto menutup kedua matanya dan sedikit demi sedikit dia mulai mendekati wajah Hinata.

 **Cupp!** Berhasil. Mereka berhasil melakukannya. Dibawah cahaya bulan yang terang malam ini mereka berhasil mengenyahkan keanehan yang selama ini mengganggu kehidupan mereka. Hanya membutuhkan beberapa detik akhirnya mereka selesai melakukannya. Perhalan kedua kelopak mata mereka bertemu kembali. Wajah merah bak kepiting rebus terlihat jelas disana. Buru-buru Hinata berlari meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri disana.

Melihat Hinata pergi seperti itu entah kenapa ada perasaan asing yang melanda hatinya sekarang "ada apa denganku?" Gumamnya melihat punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh.

Tanpa dia tahu Hinata menahan perasaan malu. Gadis itu terus berlari, ia hanya ingin segera sampai kerumah melupakan apa yang telah terjadi dengannya hari ini.

"Ada apa dengan perasaan ini?" Gumamnya yang terus berlari menjauh.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu terlewati. Kehidupan normal mereka seperti dulu sudah kembali pada diri mereka masing-masing. Naruto maupun Hinata tidak ada yang menghubungi satu sama lain setelah itu. Entah kenapa sejak mereka kembali normal perasaannya merasakan ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam kehidupnya. Apakah mereka tidak senang bisa kembali normal seperti dulu lagi? Ataukah mereka merasakan hal baru dalam hidupnya?

"Hah~ meskipun aku sudah kembali normal kenapa aku merasakan kehilangan ya?" gumam Hinata yang kembali membuka kedai ramennya.

"Apakah kamu jatuh cinta nak?" Dari suaranya sepertinya Hinata mengenalinya "nenek?" Ucap Hinata terkejut.

Neneknya yang sudah lama tidak ia temui kini mereka bisa kembali bertemu lagi "kau memang cucuku. Ternyata kamu dan dia sudah melakukannya?"  
Ucapan yang keluar dari neneknya itu seolah mengingatkan Hinata kembali tentang sosok Naruto yang sudah lama hinggap di tubuhnya.

"Aa...aahhh ee...eetto"

"Sudahlah jangan malu. Jawab dengan jujur sekarang. Apakah kamu jatuh cinta dengannya Hinata?"

"Entahlah nek apa yang Hinata rasakan sekarang. Yang jelas Hinata hanya merasakan kehilangan tentang sosoknya"

Sang nenek hanya tersenyum dan menggumamkan perkataan yang tidak jelas "tenang saja semua sudah ditakdirkan".

.

Hari ini Naruto berjanji untuk menemani Sakura berbelanja. Pacarnya itu memang sangat suka sekali dalam hal berbelanja. Heii bukankah semua wanita juga menyukainya? Entahlah.

Dan keberadaannya sekarang tengah menunggu Sakura yang sedang bersiap-siap.

"Ayo Naruto-kun kita pergi" ajaknya masuk begitu saja kedalam mobil Naruto.

Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menurutinya saja.

Perjalanan yang ditempuh hampir 30 menit akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat tujuan. Sakura yang terlihat antusias berjalan kesana kemari membeli barang-barang yang ia inginkan. Sedang Naruto hanya bisa mengikuti kemana dipergi. Entah kenapa setelah 1 minggu berlalu perasannya pada Sakura mulai memudar. Bukan karna dia bosan atau apa tapi pemuda itu merasakan sesuatu yang lain dihatinya. Setelah kejadian malam itu pikirannya hanya terpokus pada gadis lavender yang sudah 1 bulan lebih ini menempati tubuhnya.

 _'Aku kenapa ya? Apakah Hinata baik-baik saja? Jika aku menghubunginya apa Hinata akan menjawabnya ya? Aku memang egois disatu sisi aku telah memiliki Sakura tapi di sisi lain aku juga menginginkan Hinata. Apakah aku jatuh cinta padanya?'_

Naruto berjalan kearah Sakura yang tengah duduk seraya pandangannya menatap tas-tas bermerek disana "Sakura-chan"

"Lihat Naruto-kun apakah ini cocok untukku"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan... aku... aku menginginkan hubungan kita berakhir. Gomen aku tahu ini mendadak tapi aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan itu. Aku telah jatuh cinta pada gadis lain"

Terlihat Sakura terdiam menegang mendengar perkataan itu dari Naruto. **Plakk!** Tamparan dilayangkan padanya. "Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Pergilah jangan temui aku lagi"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Sakura" setelah mengatakan hal itu Naruto pergi dari hadapan Sakura.

.

"Iya nenek benar. Aku memang jatuh cinta padanya. Nek bisa jaga kedaiku sehari saja? Ada yang harus aku selesaikan. Aku pergi dulu nek"

"Ya... ganbatte Hinata.

Hinata terus berlari dan berlari menuju perbatasan antara kota dan desa hatinya seolah menuntun ia untuk segera datang kesana.

"Hosh... hosshh... hhooss..." nafasnya naik turun ketika ia semakin menambah kecepatan berlarinya. **Brughh!** Hinata jatuh tersungkur. Air mata lolos begitu saja, bukan sakit akibat jatuhnya itu melainkan perasannya yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan.

"Hiks... seharusnya aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Diakan sudah memiliki seorang kekasih hiks... hikss... tapi... hiks ... aku mencintainya hiks... hiks... aku harus bangkit dan mencarinya" Hinata mencoba berdiri dari jatuhnya itu. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan rasa ngilu dilututnya.

Tanpa ia sadari seseorang juga datang berlari kearahnya. Dengan kecepatan penuh Naruto akhirnya hampir tiba di perbatasan. Samar-samar dia melihat sosok yang ia rindukan selama ini.

"Hinata? HINATAAAA" Teriaknya dan berlari kearah Hinata.

Mendengar suara itu kedua matanya terbelalak tak percaya siapa yang datang menghampirinya.

 **Bbrruugghh!** Naruto memeluk Hinata erat. Suasana haru begitu terasa disana, angin turut hadir menyaksikan penyatuan cinta mereka.

"Aku hiks... mencintaimu Hinata" ucap Naruto lirih.

"Aku juga hiks... hiks... sangat mencintaimu Naruto-kun"

.

 _ **Kejadian aneh yang telah menimpa kami berdua membuat benang merah hadir dalam kehidupan kita. Kepanikan yang dulu kita rasakan berbuah manis. Takdir telah menyatukan kami berdua. Rahasia Tuhan memang tidak ada siapapun yang mengetahuinya. Sosok kami yang dulu tidak pernah kenal satu sama lain sudah diikat kuat dalam skenario Tuhan yang begitu indah. Kita di pisahkan antara kita dan desa berbeda segalanya dan tak pernah sekalipun mengenal satu sama lain.**_

 _ **Kami diciptakan oleh satu kejadian aneh dan konyol. Sampai kami saling mengenal satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya saling jatuh cinta dan saling membutuhkan.**_

 _ **"Tidak banyak kata yang bisa aku uraikan, hanya kalimat aku mencintaimu yang bisa aku berikan untukmu Hinata"**_

 _ **"Bagiku kejadian yang terjadi dalam keluarga ini sangat menguntungkan. Aku bisa mendapatkan sosok yang sangat aku cintai dan mencintaiku. Terima kasih sudah hadir dalam hidupku aku mencintaimu Naruto"**_

 _The End._

Semoga suka ya ^^ silahkan reviews jaa arigato gozaimasu :D ^^/


End file.
